Saviors of Ba Sing Se
by AvatarMike20
Summary: This story stakes place after the disappearance of the Bending Academy, and before Tria's final test to become the next Avatar. Please read "Legend of Korra: Dark Avatar" before reading this one.


**Prologue**

**Arrival At Ba Sing Se**

Upon arriving at Ba Sing Se, Hao excused himself from the group, causing his brother Roh, to be suspicious. He, too, left the others. He followed Hao to an old abandoned building and watched him go inside. For a few hours, he was all alone. Roh was thinking about going inside, but he couldn't, due to a promise he made with him. He told him he would trust him more now. While he was waiting, he started to grow bored and began to get sleepy. At about 1 in the afternoon the next day, he was awoken by voices.

"It has happened, Hao!" said a man's panicked voice. "The Avatar has found out about her best friend!"

Hao slammed on the table. "DAMN IT!" he shouted. "How could she have let her find out?!"

"She said Tria was on her way to harm Nikki."

"And, in order to stop her, she bloodbended her?"

"I asked my daughter the same thing." he kept going. "She claimed that she had no choice. She couldn't talk Tria out of doing it."

'Are you SURE you saw her doing this?"

"I should've never given in to my goddamn brother!"

Roh finally realized who was talking. It was Eraq, a man once of their team. He leaned against the wall to hear more.

"So," Hao said. "He appeared and you refused to hand the Avatar to him?"

"Yes." Eraq said. "I feel I have done the right thing."

"What happened next?"

"I ran out of the office, being chased, then I decided to come here." he admitted. "By now, he probably announced that he is the new headmaster of the school."

"At least Feng is there." Hao said. "He will handle the Avatar now."

They were quiet for a moment. Then, Hao heard rustling in the bushes outside. Eraq to wait and walked quietly over to the window. He airbended the old wall and looked outside to find his brother spying on them.

"My good old brother!" Hao said.

"Heh heh heh…" he chuckled nervously. Hao helped him up and pushed him into the building.

"Sir Roh!" Eraq said, shocked. "Long time no see!"

"Same with you, Eraq." Roh dusted himself off. "I hear you are the new headmaster at the Bending Academy now."

"Not only am I the headmaster," he said. "I own the school."

"If you don't mind me asking," Roh questioned. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to ask your brother for help." he answered. "Perhaps you can come along as well."

"NO." Hao stood his ground. "He mustn't come."

"Since when do you make decisions for me, Hao?" Roh looked over his shoulder, then looked back at Eraq. "As much as I would love to, but I must stay here and keep an eye on the others."

He left through the wreckage Hao made. They just watched him.

"How come you didn't want him to come?" Eraq asked.

"Let's go see if she will lend some of her soldiers." Hao ignored the question. They headed out the door.

**Present Day**

There was still no sign of Hao anywhere. Roh expected that he would return by nightfall last night, but there was no sign of him. He, Tenzin, and Kya, went out to the market to pick up things the next morning. Arriving at the market area, it was crowded, especially around the news table. Many people were picking up papers to because they have heard something happened. Kya went over to the news table to pick one up as well. She saw the front page and her mouth dropped, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Tenzin asked anxiously. "What is it, Kya?"

Tears were dripping down her cheeks. She handed Tenzin the paper and he saw it as well. Roh looked over at the paper too. He could believe what the headline said as well. He dropped the basket and immediately walked off.

"ROH!" Kya called out to him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

He ignored her and went straight to where they were staying. He slammed open the door and walked in angrily.

"Hey," Bolin said. "Where's the food?"

He walked to his room, without saying anything. He slammed the door. Bolin, Mako, and Bumi all just stared at him.

"What's his problem?" Bumi asked.

They shrugged. In came Tenzin and Kya with the food.

"Is Roh here?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah," Mako replied. "He arrived not too long ago. He's in his room. He seemed mad. Is everything OK?"

"It's his brother." Kya told them.

"What happened?" Bumi asked.

"He went missing during the Bending Academy attack, along with the headmaster and several others."

"What about the school?" Mako was surprised.

"The school disappeared as well." Tenzin answered.

"I'm going to go see if he is OK."

Kya walked up to Roh room and knocked. He told her to come in. She opened the door and saw a bag on his bed.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh-huh…" he replied, not looking at her. "I'm going to go find that son of a bitch."


End file.
